1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a battery module with a plurality of battery cells and to a battery pack including the battery module in a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a battery cell may be used as an energy source of a mobile apparatus, e.g., an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, etc., and a shape of the battery cell may vary in accordance with the kind of an applied external apparatus, e.g., the type of mobile apparatus. For example, a small mobile apparatus, e.g., a cellular phone, may be operated for a predetermined time with the output and capacity of a single battery cell. In another example, a large mobile apparatus, e.g., an electric vehicle and/or a hybrid vehicle with a large power consumption that are driven for a long time, may be operated with a battery module having a plurality of battery cells. The battery module may increase an output voltage or an output current in accordance with the number of built in battery cells.